


Outside the Snow Is Falling

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee are snowed in at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Snow Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "naemi" in 2015

“Well, the generator’s completely shot,” said McGee, shaking the snow off his coat before sliding it off. “But there was plenty of cut firewood in the shed, so I’ve stacked some here in the kitchen.”

Tony came in from the tiny mountain cabin’s only other room, and frowned. “You’re soaked through, McGee!” he said. “I didn’t think it was snowing that hard. You should have let me come out with you.”

“No way,” his partner argued. “I don’t need you getting hypothermia on top of that concussion.”

“I don’t need _you_ getting hypothermia, either,” Tony protested. “Come on.”

McGee left his snow-covered coat and boots by the door, and followed him into the other room, where a fire roared in the fireplace and a pile of blankets had been arranged in front of it. A dented metal pan sat on the hearth, too, full of something that smelled wonderful.

“Canned soup,” said Tony, at McGee’s curious look. “All I could find. And it looks like there’s no phone, either.”

“Then we’re stuck here?” McGee asked, sinking onto the blankets.

Tony started dishing soup into two bowls. “Yeah. Until the storm lets up, at the very least.”

They were quiet for a moment, then McGee said, “You know, this is probably better than how I was planning to spend Christmas.”

“What? But you and Sarah…”

McGee shook his head. “Without Dad, we just… She’s going home with a friend from college, and I was just going to stay home.”

“Yeah, me, too,” said Tony. “Senior said he’d be by, but you know him.”

“Yeah,” McGee echoed. “But this is nice. Peaceful.”

Tony nodded. “If you repeat this, I’ll deny it, Probie, but… if I _have_ to be stuck someplace for Christmas, I’m glad it’s with you.”

His partner smiled. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
